


приходи ко мне (хоть иногда)

by aoisayno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisayno/pseuds/aoisayno
Summary: джемин для ренджуна — свобода. ренджун для джемина — всё.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	приходи ко мне (хоть иногда)

хлипкие редкие капли дождя бьются в оконное стекло, звенят – раздражает. джемину надоедает вглядываться в мутный осадок на дне чайной кружки, но он лишь коленки к себе прижимает и продолжает смотреть на чаинки. будто бы от этого что-то изменится. 

будто бы в дурацком остывшем чае джемин увидит ответы на всё, что так долго и так больно в него иголками впивалось. (на самом деле вопрос у джемина только один, но кого волнует это, в самом то деле). джемин сжимает кружку в пальцах как самое ценное в этом мире, что у него есть, и мелкие сколы царапают кожу. 

дурацкая кружка, думает он – грязно-серый, как захламленное обрывками туч небо сейчас за оконными стёклами, и сердечко нелепое и кривое штампом. и человек, который джемину её подарил – дурацкий тоже. 

– выброси этот хлам в помойку, – говорит ему марк как-то, когда замечает – скоро одни осколки останутся. хочешь, я тебе новую куплю? 

джемин долго ресницами длинными хлопает, пока марк смотрит выжидательно, и не сдерживается – хохочет в голос, звенит иллюзорным битым стеклом. 

«подари мне новые воспоминания, хён. а лучше – выброси старые. хламом, мусор ведь. 

— ты же знаешь, что я люблю собирать бесполезные штуки. — улыбается джемин и у него даже получается — по крайней мере, он надеется. — выброшу, как надоест. 

марк щурится — не верит, и джемину обидно даже. он ведь старался — от привычной слепящей окружающих улыбки скулы ноют и скребётся мерзко внутри, за рёбрами где-то. но марк ничего не говорит, только плечами пожимает, советует быть осторожнее и протягивает пластырь — так, на всякий. такой очаровательный, с микки маусом, кажется. джемин думает, что всё это становится похожим на затёртый клише и банальностью, до дыр и царапин, сериал; жалко, до титров слишком долго. и говорит короткое "спасибо".

хочется позорно расплакаться куда-нибудь в подушку, а после – заказать пиццу, включить бессмысленное шоу на тв и залипать в экран всю ночь, щёлкая пультом по каналам, пока глаза не закроются. чтобы в голове ничего, кроме тягучих мыслей ни о чём. если бы. 

джемин – улыбается и шмыгает носом, продолжая сжимать проклЯтую кружку. идиотский подарок. дурацкий человек.   
джемин ему любую глупость был готов простить, только улыбался, чувствуя, как глаза слезятся предательски, а сердце сбивается со всех ритмов, когда они пересекались взглядами. всё, что угодно – кроме одного.

ренджун всегда выполняет свои обещания, но так и не вернулся обратно. домой, в их крошечную комнату, в которой из мебели даже ничего, кроме старого шкафа, кровати и стопок книг на полу. на кухню, где ярко-розовый чайник и дурацкие чашки, приторный цветочный запах и фикусы на подоконнике — они уже засохли, кажется, джемин забывает поливать их без напоминания. чужая зубная щётка, старые кроссовки со стёртыми подошвами, тетради с конспектами, исписанные чётким ровным почерком — джемин далёк от определений классицизма, ренессанса и полотен караваджо, но перечитывал строчки столько раз, что, кажется, наизусть уже.

очередная никому не нужная информация, но джемин даже эти листы исчерканные в памяти бережно и хрупко. джемин на самого себя злится, знает — глупо ведь. знает и списывает на юность. какие ещё могут быть оправдания.

ни у него, ни у ренджуна — никаких. просто два идиота.

***

— достать звезду с небосвода — такая нелепица. — улыбается джемин, разворачивая очередную конфету, и ренджуну подмигивает. — зачем, если можно поджечь небо. 

ренджун отстранённо смотрит на яркий пёстрый фантик и поднимает глаза на джемина. тот — розово-нежные пряди и прохладный весенний ветер, что в них путается. 

(джемин гордо говорит, что его волосы цвета спелого персика. ренджун — молчит.)

он пинает камешки мелкие под ногами, пока тянется к рюкзаку за спичками.

— ты дурак, не говори глупостей вроде этой. — он чиркает спичкой — хрупкая искра пляшет в его пальцах, обрывками в тёплом ветре. джемин невольно — как заворожённый — смотрит и, кажется, забывает сделать очередной вдох. потому что даже банальное и скучное у ренджуна в магию превращается. потому что — красиво.

потому что ренджун кажется совсем невозможным. и в принципе кажется. 

(джемин иногда сомневается, что он вообще существует. и каждый раз, когда тянется к его губам, чтобы получить чуть горькое и смешливое касание-поцелуй, боится, что ренджун просто исчезнет, рассыпавшись иллюзией в его пальцах.)

— ну как знаешь. — обиженно дует губы он, отворачиваясь. 

(ренджун отвечает, что в тлеющем закате волосы джемина больше похожи на всплески пламени. да и сам он — искры, неуправляемые и сумасшедшие. джемин даже не спорит.)

— если небо осыпется нам на головы, то мы просто исчезнем ведь. — слова ренджуна тают дымкой в окутывающем их вечере, но джемин привык ловить каждое его слово, крик или шёпот (молчание или вздох). — разве ты этого хочешь.

джемин цепляется за его локоть и улыбается. ренджун не перестаёт казаться иллюзией, но ему больше не страшно.

— вовсе нет.

ренджун поворачивается к нему — отблески уже потухшего пламени спичек во взгляде и спокойствие. джемин вдыхает глубоко — пьяные летние сумерки оседают в лёгких пылью — и к нему тянется, за талию обнимая. ренджун, кажется, улыбается, касаясь ладонями его острых лопаток — джемин чувствует; и утыкается носом в плечо.

ренджун пахнет дымом, последними днями июня и травяным чаем, новыми книжными страницами и мятой. джемин — думает, что счастлив.

он не уверен, что такое счастье — книжные строчки слишком часто лгут, а идеальной формулы ещё не вывели; но в эти секунды, спутанные с ритмом сердца и последними красками заката, он — без шансов и безвозвратно.

— тогда чего тебе хочется? для чего всё это?

голос у ренджуна сейчас слишком тихий, звучит около уха. джемин загребает пальцами его футболку и закрывает глаза — чужое дыхание щекочет шею, но всё это мелочи, пока где-то под джеминовскими пальцами ощущается мерное сердцебиение ренджуна.

— пообещай мне, что вернёшься. больше ничего.

ренджун под его ладонями кажется слишком хрупким и уставшим. джемин думает, что не вправе требовать с него что-либо. что он не должен даже думать о подобном.

джемин для ренджуна — свобода. ренджун для джемина — всё.

— обещаю.

джемин смотрит на дотлевающий закатом горизонт. и почему то впервые ренджуну не верит.

не верит, когда ренджун исчезает — спокойно и тихо, будто очередной кадр киноленты перематывается, лишь говорит, что так нужно им обоим. говорит, что вернётся скоро — обещал ведь. говорит, чтобы джемин без него не скучал — короткая поездка домой, которая быстро закончится. всё будет в порядке.

джемин его голос сквозь тягучее непонимание слышит и только кивает молча, почти машинально. у джемина не осталось сил думать об этом, только пустота хрупкая за рёбрами расползается, становясь всё более ощутимой.

ренджун не из тех, кто возвращается. они оба это знают — и делают вид, что ничего не произошло.

когда входная дверь закрывается тихо, джемин опускается на пол прихожей. их крошечная квартирка, в которой так мало места, сейчас кажется огромной — и пустой. выбросили всё, оставив после только скулящую в распахнутые окна тоску.

джемин обхватывает коленки руками и превращается в один комок — ничего.

он никогда не оставался в одиночестве. он — никогда без ренджуна.

***

джемин не помнит, как оказался здесь, в шумном, галдящем месиве толпы, не понимает, почему перестал игнорировать телефонные звонки и сообщения — не знает, зачем согласился появиться на этой вечеринке, хотя игнорировал подобное каждый раз. он по привычке улыбается знакомым и не слишком лицам, протискивается сквозь тела, чтобы на улицу выбраться — пару часов переждать. домой возвращаться не хочется — он только пытается сбежать от одиночества, чтобы снова возвращаться в пустую комнатку. джемину бы — куда угодно и с кем угодно, только заглушить эту ноющую панику тишины; хотя бы на некоторое время.

через несколько минут он думает, что все пранки хэчана кажутся детской мелочью. потому что на балконе снова пусто — почти так же, как у него дома.

потому что — здесь ренджун. джемин думает, что ему снова снится очередное болезненное и несбывшееся. думает, что ренджун исчезнет — как и случилось в тот раз. но этого не происходит.

джемин сидит на полу балкона, скрестив ноги, кусает костяшки пальцев в задумчивости и щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть пляшущий огонёк сигареты в полумраке. попытка проваливается бездарно и с треском — взгляд цепляется за тонкие пальцы и ломаные линии. мешанина из тусклого неона городских огней где-то в десятках метров под ними, спутанных теней и слабого огонька сигареты становится почти осязаемой и проявляется смазанно-чёткими контурами. ренджун ловит его взгляд и чуть брови хмурит, пока джемин снова — в сотый, тысячный раз — умирает, рассыпаясь крошевом прямо на этот грязный пол, к подошвам ренджуновских изношенных кед. вдох и долгий выдох — он не должен позволять себе. осознание, того, насколько он — разобьёт его в щепки. джемин продолжает молчать, царапая костяшки зубами.

ренджун сейчас кажется наброском картины, на которую отчаянные надежды и последний, ускользающий шанс. но эскиз остался незавершённым — и забытым; в ренджуне слишком много неуловимой, хрупкой тоски — надломан и наспех, неумело заклеен. никакого толка, просто потому что "так надо". джемину бы — злорадствовать, за всё своё одиночество. за чашку, от которой скоро одни осколки, но он так и не смог её выбросить. за строчки из ренджуновских конспектов, которые оттиском в памяти. за каждое невысказанное "прости", которое джемина душит, застывшее где-то в горле смолой.

"выглядишь ужасно"

"ты говорил, что улетаешь домой в китай на несколько дней."

"прошло триста сорок восемь дней. я помню каждый из них".

"твой фикус засох, кажется. прости".

"ты обещал вернуться ко мне".

"почему именно это обещание ты не сдержал".

"я скучал".

ренджун продолжает молчать, пока джемин напротив кусает губы в глупой попытке с ним заговорить. слишком многое сказать бы — слишком важное, настолько, что кроме пустого молчания не получается ничего больше.

он вздыхает, признавая слишком очевидное поражение — и тянется, доставая из кармана нелепый цветастый пластырь. с микки маусом.

ренджун хлопает глазами и выдыхает нервно, когда джемин приближается к нему — между ними расстояние несколько жалких сантиметров и тысячи, километры невысказанного и больного. джемин — осторожно целует его в нос и криво лепит пластырь на переносицу. у ренджуна во взгляде ничего, кроме отчаяния — и глупой, ещё по-детски наивной нежности, которой джемина затопляет до невозможности сделать даже вдох. ему и не хочется.

— тебя нужно немного починить. — поясняет джемин и пытается улыбнуться. — марк-хён говорит, что это волшебство. когда тебе больно или грустно, то всегда поможет.

он несёт открытую и слишком нелепую чушь, выдумывая очевидные глупости — марк ничего подобного не говорил ни разу, но разве это важно. 

ренджун кивает и касается пальцами его волос — яркий персиковый вымылся и выцвел, превратился в блекло-розовый. искры потеряли цвет так же, как джемин когда-то остался без него.

— марк-хён всегда оказывается прав. — говорит ренджун и умолкает, когда джемин берёт его ладонь и сжимает изо всех сил — боится, что он снова — опять — исчезнет. насовсем.

джемин говорит тихо и отводит взгляд куда-то — куда угодно, только не на него.

— никаких обещаний больше. просто идём домой.

не вопрос — утверждение. ренджун, кажется, улыбается, и одиночество джемина прекращает тоскливо скулить, затыкаясь — впервые за всё это время.

старые ненужные конспекты джемин готов сжечь лично, чтобы из памяти выбросить ренессанс, классицизм и золотое сечение; а вместо засохшего фикуса купят кактус — ренджуну они, кажется, нравятся.


End file.
